Escógeme
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Abrí mi casillero y una rosa cayó. " Tú eres la parte favorita de mi día. Nena, yo soy el tipo de chico que sabe apreciar una chica tan extraordinaria como tú. Así que deberías ser mi chica. E"—Es de Eleazar, es obvio ¿no? —Bella, — Edward suspiró — Mi niña tonta —sonrió dulcemente —No puedo creer que no veas más a tu alrededor. Recuerda "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"


**Summary**: Cuando abrí mi casillero una rosa cayó, con un listón azul marino atado a su tallo y sosteniendo una nota con letras de máquina.

"Tú eres la parte favorita de mi día. Y todas las mañanas levanto mi vista para apreciar tu cara. Sólo necesito verla más. Nena, yo soy el tipo de chico que sabe apreciar una chica tan extraordinaria como tú. Así que deberías ser mi chica.

E"

Bella, — Edward me tomó por los hombros. Suspiró — Mi niña tonta —me sonrió dulcemente —No puedo creer que no veas más a tu alrededor. Recuerda lo que leímos cuando éramos unos pequeños. "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.  
Canción que aparece: Pick me Justin Bieber._

**Nota**: _Éste fic está dedicado a _**PettySweett**_ que me pidió un One-shoot con comedía, pero mi comedia es extraña ._. asi que me dijo que lo hiciera de lo que se me ocurriera así que aquí está.  
Espero que lo disfrutes :D_

_**Escógeme**_

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

Pide cualquier cosa que quieras,  
Voy a ser tu mejor amigo.  
Pero sobre todo nena, muñeca,  
Tú serás mi amor….

…Sí, deberías elegirme chica

-Pick me- Justin Bieber.

* * *

**Tú eres la mejor chica que jamás haya visto. Y quiero que sepas esto:  
Cada chico que te conoce acaba teniendo sentimientos por ti.  
Tienes posibilidades con cualquiera, puedes escoger.  
Pero necesitas escogerme a mí.**

**E.**

Daba vueltas por mi pequeño departamento.

Alice sólo me miraba tumbada desde el sillón de piel que se encontraba a la mitad de mi sala. Se notaba cansada.

—Bella, llevamos toda la noche buscando posibles sospechosos —Alice se paró y empezó a arreglar su ropa —Tengo que ir al trabajo en dos horas y tú —Me señaló —Debes de arreglarte ya, Edward vendrá por ti en…—Miró su reloj —Una hora. Si yo fuera tú me metería a bañar y dejaría el tema de tu admirador secreto, como lo has hecho por…—Fingió pensarlo — ¿Tres años? —

—¡Alice! —Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros —Es la primera vez que pone una pista de quién es. Antes sólo ponía "De tu admirador secreto" —dije como si fuera obvio el porqué de mi locura.

Alice suspiró —Sólo…vete a cambiar ¿quieres? —dijo cansada mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto aún pensativa _¿E? ¡E! _

Era la primera vez que me daba una pista de él. Todo empezó cuando tenía 19 y que después de tres años recibiendo todos los días festivos sus hermosos regalos, ¡Por fin daba una pista!

Pero "E" no era suficiente muchos nombres llegaban a mí.

_¿Eric? _No, apenas y hablaba con él

_¿Edward? _ ¡¿Estaba loca?! Es mi mejor amigo, él no haría eso.

_¿Emmet? _No, en estos momentos estaba el rumor de que estaba quedando con la capitana de las porristas "Rosalie Hale"

_¿Eleazar? _No, es un buen amigo, pero el que sea el primo de Tanya Denali le quita credibilidad.

_¿Embry? _¿El chico de la Push? No lo creo, es el mejor amigo de Jacob Black.

Jacob Black…era el único chico que en estos momentos yo sabía estaba atrás de mí. Pero… ¿Dónde encajaba la "E"?

Suspiré rendida y me dejé relajar por el agua caliente.

Estaba dando mis últimos toques de maquillaje cuando sonó como la puerta era abierta, sonreí. Seguí retocando mis labios cuando la silueta de alguien recargado en el marco de la puerta me distrajo.

— ¿Por qué te maquillas? —La voz de Edward inundó la habitación. —Tú eres hermosa así, tal como eres.

—Estás obligado a decirlo, eres mi mejor amigo, además de Alice, tú eres el único que me conoce desde que usaba pañales.

Edward sonrió y humedeció sus labios —Una tierna niña de vestidos de flores y dos colitas —Yo reí. Su mirada se perdió en mi cama — Sigue tu admirador secreto ¿Eh? —Dijo al ver el inmenso oso de peluche que me habían mandado esta mañana junto con la primera pista.

Suspiré —Si, ya dio una pista. Eso me tiene… emocionada.

Edward levantó la vista sorprendido — ¿Es tan importante para ti? Ósea ¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras sobre quién es? —dijo curioso acercándose a mí.

Lo medité un poco mientras guardaba mis cosas —Me gustaría saber por qué lo hace, conocerlo en ése ámbito, que lo conozca no significa que ande con él, aunque…tal vez eso cambie — Lo último lo susurré sólo para mí.

La mirada de Edward decayó.

—Ya es tarde, chica linda —Edward me picó mis costillas sonriendo.

—Ya acabé —Le sonreí de vuelta y tomé su mano. Edward suspiró y me guio por todo el edificio hasta llegar a su coche.

Iba feliz por los pasillos de la escuela, Edward se había adelantado para dejar un trabajo con el señor Banner, así que extrañamente iba sola por los pasillos.

—Hey Bella —Eleazar me interceptó, le sonreí el sí me caía bien, no cómo su prima —Yo solo me preguntaba… si acaso quieres salir hoy al cine, ya sabes, una cita —dijo sonriéndome tan alegremente. _¿Acaso sería él? _Eleazar es un chico muy guapo y carismático, _y su nombre empieza con "E",_ sería bueno darle una oportunidad. Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero un brazo en mi cintura me hizo reaccionar.

—Eleazar —Edward le sonrió y estrechó manos amistosamente —Siento haber escuchado por accidente su conversación, pero…—Edward se acercó a Eleazar y le susurró algo al oído que no pude escuchar.

— ¡Oh! —Eleazar se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa incómodo. Edward sonrió disfrutando de su chiste privado —No lo sabía, hermano. Lo siento. —Dicho esto se retiró.

Yo me quedé viendo embobada el camino por el que se fue. _¿Qué había pasado?_

—Ya es tarde —Edward me guio por los hombros hacia mi casillero por mis libros. Su tacto me causo escalofríos. Mierda, cuánto desearía que Edward no se comportara como mi hermano y me diera esperanzas.

Cuando abrí mi casillero una rosa cayó, con un listón azul marino atado a su tallo y sosteniendo una nota con letras de máquina.

**Tú eres la parte favorita de mi día. Y todas las mañanas levanto mi vista para apreciar tu cara. Sólo necesito verla más. Nena, yo soy el tipo de chico que sabe apreciar una chica tan extraordinaria como tú. Así que deberías ser mi chica.**

**E**

—No sé si asustarme o emocionarme —dije sonriendo por las hermosas palabras — ¿Cómo le habrá hecho Eleazar para meter la rosa en mi casillero? —Reí.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Eleazar aquí? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—"E" de Eleazar. Hace ratito me pidió una cita, es obvio ¿no? —Sonreí —Él es mi admirador secreto.

—Bella, — Edward me tomó por los hombros —tienes a media escuela atrás de ti. ¿Y te limitas a Eleazar? —Sacudió su cabeza incrédulo —Esta: Embry, Eric —susurró algo que no entendí mientas miraba al suelo. Levantó su vista y me vio directo a los ojos. Suspiró — Mi niña tonta —me sonrió dulcemente —No puedo creer que no veas más a tu alrededor. Recuerda lo que leímos cuando éramos unos pequeños. "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

Medité lo que me había dicho. Me tomó de la mano y me guio a nuestro salón, eso hizo que saliera abruptamente de aquel transe por los truenos que mis extremidades sintieron, a esos escalofríos no se les podían llamar chispitas.

Me senté y voltee a ver hacia el pizarrón.

Dos mensajes en un día no era algo normal.

¿Sería esto un avance debido a que ya se iba a mostrar?

—Entonces…—Edward inició al ver que el profesor no llegaba —¿No que ya no ibas a aceptar regalos? —sonrió burlonamente.

Yo sonreí mientras rodaba los ojos —Ésta vez sólo fue una rosa. Es aceptable, pero ahora sí, me pongo firme, ningún regalo más —Edward, que seguía sosteniendo mi mirada, no pudo ocultar la tristeza que inundó sus ojos —Al menos… —Inicié pensativa — que dé la cara.

Edward rompió el contacto visual regresando su vista al pizarrón.

.-.-.-

El día pasó lento, le dije a Edward que tenía que quedarme dos horas más en la biblioteca para buscar sobre el renacimiento. Edward me recomendó la sección de literatura antigua, me explicó que cuando a él le tocó hacer un proyecto sobre eso descubrió cinco libros que le ayudaron mucho. Él me dijo que me podía esperar pero yo le dije que podía irme en autobús. Después de mucho tiempo de discusión acepto de mala gana.

La soledad de la escuela daba un eco por todo el establecimiento. La biblioteca estaba extremadamente en silencio, hasta daba un poco de miedo. Llevaba buscando en dos libros y ya había encontrado importantes detalles. Agarré el tercero y pude notar que entre las páginas había un bulto que separa las hojas, lo abrí y estaba exactamente en la sección que necesitaba. Observe el objeto que separaba y era una hoja de color hueso perfectamente doblada, ese color le daba un contraste hermoso a las hojas amarillentas de los libros viejos. La abrí cuidosamente y empecé a leer.

**Puedo ser ése chico que te haga feliz, podemos volar un poco, ya sabes, correr por el contorno del cielo, ser ése chico que te haga reír, ése que está a tu espalda para apoyarte, aquel que preferiría morir antes de ponerte triste.**

**Es hora de dar la cara ¿no? Te amo, y te espero en el patio de futbol, esperó que te guste mi sorpresa.**

**E**...

Sonreí y corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban. Mis zapatos golpeando el piso era lo único que se escuchaba. Cuando estaba tomando el pasillo que me llevaría a la salida, vi una hoja de color azul, me acerqué y la arranqué.

_**Tu deberías escogerme… —**_

Seguí la flecha y a dos metros vi otra hoja. La tomé.

_**Dime ahora que lo entiendes… —**_

Seguí todo el camino mientras encontraba hojas de diferentes colores que complementaban un mensaje.

_**Seré tu número uno…Tu fan número uno… —**_

_**Seré tu hombre, sólo tuyo —**_

_**Todo puede pasar chica…velo entendiendo… —**_

Había llegado hasta las gradas y antes de poder ver que había en la cancha de futbol había unos globos de color verde agua, rosa y azul, que tenían una frase escrita:

_**Tú…deberías… elegirme.**_

Sonreí y crucé los globos.

Vi a un chico dándome la espalda, tenía una gabardina gris que sentía haber visto antes.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho…Por fin, después de tres años…

— ¿Eleazar? ¿Enserio? —Su voz divertida y burlona causó que miles de mariposas iniciaran la tercera guerra mundial en mi estómago. Era él. —Tan poco detallista me crees ¿Eh? —Escuchaba su voz divertida, pero a la vez nerviosa.

—Creo que mis notas y regalos han hablado de más por mí —dijo empezando a dar la vuelta mientras se quitaba la gabardina —Pero si tú crees que no lo hicieron, deja te lo explico —Me sonrió y se empezó a acercar. Yo seguía en mi estado de shock, no podía moverme. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte como para que éste hermoso chico me amara?

Me tomo la cara con una mano, y con la otra trazó un delicado camino de mi pómulo hasta mi barbilla —Mi linda chica…te amo. Sé que son palabras fuertes, pero lo hago, estoy enamorado de ti desde que teníamos doce, pero me atreví a dar el primer pasó aquel día en que vi que no podía más con mis celos al ver que Jacob te pretendía, y yo, con mis brazos cruzados —Me sonrió tristemente.

—Jacob nunca fue nada, yo… siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Un maremoto cada vez que me tocas. —Edward sonrió dulcemente —No sé si sea amor, solo sé que quiero estar contigo cada día de mi vida.

Edward frunció el ceño divertido.

— ¿Qué? —Le contesté intrigada pero a la vez divertida.

— ¿Así de fácil me la pones? —Tomó mi cara entre sus dos manos — ¿Sabes lo nervioso que estaba? Venía con mucho material listo, dispuesto a no dejarte ir hasta que me dieras una oportunidad —Dijo divertido mientras acercaba su boca a la mía.

—Bueno—Dijo alargando más la "e" —No fue necesario, señor Cullen. Yo estoy aquí y quiero estar con usted…toda la vida, si acaso es suficiente—Dije tomándolo del cuello —ahora di la maldita frase o no te besaré —dije divertida.

Edward rio en mi labios —No tienes que amenazarme, lo haré por gusto — Tomó aire —Isabella, te amo, y haré hasta lo imposible por escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, pero por lo mientras, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi novia, dime ¿Qué dices?

Sonreí y lo besé. No tenía que contestar ¿O sí?

—De algo estoy segura…—dije cuando nos separamos —No tendrás que hacer demasiado —Reímos y nos volvimos a fundir en un dulce beso.

¿Enserio él creía que no lo escogería sobre todos?

* * *

**Amo esa canción *_***

**BUeeeeno aquí está el ultimo shoot que debía *fiiu***

**Espero que te haya gustado ****PettySweett**

¡Por Dios! No sé qué me ha pasado que cada vez me siento más débil ._. No aguanto dormir después de las dos, así que mis chicas lindas ya me retiro sellando ahora mi palabra de cumplir con estos Shoots.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?

Para las que leen Escúchame ahora, no se desesperen ya viene el siguiente capítulo, es que cuando lo empiezo me quedo dormida por el cansancio y cuando despierto tengo otra idea y así me pasa consecutivamente._.

También otra nota rápida: muchas últimamente me han estado preguntando más cosas para conocerme. Así que la otra vez hablaba con una amiga (también lectora de FF) y me comentó sobre Ask . fm (todo junto) yo vi la página y descubrí que es una página de moda así que estuve tentada a olvidarlo (porque odio todo lo que tenga que ver con modas) pero me empecé a llevar más con algunas de ustedes así que pues cree un perfil.

Ahí podrán conocer más de mí (hasta hay una foto xD) Y les contestaré ahora si más cosas mías. Por fin me abriré más ;)

No se si sepan de que trata, es una pagina en la que ustedes me hacen la pregunta que quieran y yo se las respondo :D

Así que este es mi perfil: SidyG

La quiero chicas lindas, besos de The mysterious eyes!


End file.
